Michelangelo vs Freddy Fazbear
Michelangelo vs Freddy Fazbear is ZackAttackX's eighty-seventh DBX. Description Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles vs Five Nights at Freddy's! Winner gets pizza! Will the youngest ninja turtle overcome the haunted animatronic? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza - Five Nights at Freddy's. It was early morning. Like, really early morning. Like, 2:00am levels of early morning. Michelangelo sneaked into the almost deserted pizzeria to investigate the strange disappearances that was occurring there. He made his way through the building and into the main halls, when a loud, deafening scream permeated the silent building. The ninja turtle clutched his nunchucks and followed the scream, leading him to the office, where an animatronic bear clutched the head of a deceased security guard. "Oh man. Now I know the source of the disappearances." he concluded. Freddy turned around, blood pouring from his mouth. He then lunged at the turtle, fangs bared. HERE WE GO! Michelangelo was forced to pull away from his opponent, striking him several times with his nunchucks. Freddy shrugged off the blows and swung for Mikey, smacking him in the face with his microphone, knocking the ninja turtle back. Mikey recovered as Freddy approached, attempting another swing with the microphone. Mikey dodged and kicked Freddy in the chest, pushing the animatronic into a wall. Mikey then beat down Freddy with his nunchucks, but Freddy again shrugged off the attacks. Freddy pounced for Mikey, attempting to chomp the turtle's face, which Mikey didn't appreciate. He ducked into his shell, allowing Freddy to pass over him. Once his adversary was above him, Mikey re-emerged, grabbing Freddy's arm and hurling him down the hall, into the main dining room. The animatronic tumbled to the ground and Michelangelo surveyed the new area, keeping an eye open for anything that could be used against his opponent. He didn't have much time to think though, as Freddy re-appeared and struck the turtle in the chin with a stiff uppercut. Mikey used the walls and ceiling to his advantage, maintaining the high ground over his robotic foe. Displeased, Freddy grabbed a chair and hurled it towards Mikey, who used his ninja-like reflexes to evade. Freddy continued tossing chairs at Mikey, who eventually used them to gain leverage and attack Freddy from above, smacking him hard in the head with his nunchucks. The animatronic had begun to slow, and Mikey continued his attack, striking the bear in the face and torso, then bashing him with his shell, causing the animatronic to crash through a table. "Woo! That's how it's done!" Mikey cheered. Freddy stood up, definitely damaged, and Mikey started getting frustrated. "He's still standing. What more do I have to do?" he asked himself. He threw out a Freeze Bomb, which exploded around Freddy, freezing him in place. Mikey then got up close and went to swing for Freddy's head. Freddy managed to break his arm free in time and grabbed the turtle by the neck, squeezing down hard. Mikey dropped his nunchucks as he tried to pry Freddy's gigantic hand off his throat. Once free, Michelangelo dropped to the ground, desperately reaching for his weapon. As he laid hands on it, Freddy stomped on his arm, breaking it. Michelangelo's scream of agony echoed throughout the empty pizzeria, and Freddy lifted the helpless turtle up by the back of his neck, now face to face with him. The screamed were silenced by a loud crunch as Freddy tore through Michelangelo's face with a bite. Freddy then dropped Mikey's corpse to the ground and staggered back to the stage as if nothing happened. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Animal vs Robot themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights